Dear Writers of Fanfiction
by Sofie Rose
Summary: Letters from all of our favorite trolls about fanfiction. Some praises, some complaints. Please read and enjoy (Note: this is just for fun, nobody get offended alright?)
1. Poppy

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

Please stop making me sound like such a pathetic princess. I'm a QUEEN of hairs sake. **I** was the one who brought trolls and Bergens together, **I** was the one who traveled through the forest to save my friends, and **I** was the one who stayed happy and positive through most of the way. So what if I might have almost gotten killed by a few spiders on the way to Bergen town, or turned gray for a few minutes and Branch had to save me from both?

That doesn't make me a needy damsel in distress who needs to run to a close guy friend for comfort over every. little. thing. You feel lost once, and suddenly you're marked for life. Just cause' I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm helpless.

Please try to get my character right. I know you guys have it in you :)

Sincerely,

Queen Poppy of Troll Town

* * *

 **I want you guys to know this is just for fun. I don't mean any offense to anybody who writes stories like these. I repeat, this is just for fun. Please leave a review and a suggestion on who the next troll should be and what they should say about a fan fiction. Until next time Flowers :D  
**


	2. Branch

Dear Writers of Fanfiction

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! How dare you put me and Poppy sneak off somewhere during a PARTY to have a secret make-out fest, AND get caught in the process. Or even worse, doing it in front of all our friends.

Do you KNOW what doing that could do to my reputation? It would destroy it! Also to add the fact that I have no tolerance for PDA. So why would I do it myself I would like to know. Poppy and I had only recently started dating. We haven't even KISSED, let alone had a heated make out session. Keep that in mind next time you write a story about me and her.

Sincerely,

Branch

* * *

 **I will try to update daily. Next up, Creek! Don't worry, all of your reviews will be published. Make sure to leave a review by the way. Also, I want to know what the character you want to come up will be complaining about. Until next time Flowers! :D**


	3. Creek

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

I am very aware that I made a big mistake when I betrayed my fellow trolls to save my own life. I know now that my "Spiritual Awakening" wasn't real and I feel absolutely terrible about it.

However, I see no reason why some of you writers would write me in as such a villain. I messed up ONCE. Why would I want to kidnap Poppy from Branch and give her some type of love potion or forgetting potion to make her like me again? Or more awful, why would I ever want to kill or abuse her in any type of way? You should all know that Poppy and I have been friends ever since we were kids. And where did some of you get the idea that I want to take over Troll Village? What does betraying them have anything to do with that?

Why can't I for once just be a good friend in one of your AUs? Maybe an advisor, or a teacher, or a wise kind beggar, ? Anything but the villain is better. Please? At least consider it. Poppy has already forgiven me.

Sincerely,

the-forgiven Creek

* * *

 **I am aware that this is a little late. Sorry :( Reviews are great! Until Next time Flowers!**


	4. Peppy

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

First off I would love to start off with the compliments. I love how you portray me as the wise king I am (if I do say so myself) and how you're always putting me as giving Poppy or others valuable advice.

However, please remember that I am also a father as much as I am a leader/former king. I still help Poppy rule Troll Village. I didn't just crown her queen and have her finish business by herself. I'm still there with her to advise her. And the thing with Branch, do you really think I'm going to let them get married in the next few months or years? I don't care if they have a "special connection" Poppy AND Branch are still very young. Poppy being only 22 and Branch being 27. I'm not letting my little princess go at such a young age. Even if I know I can trust her Branch completely.

Please keep that in mind.

Sincerely,

Former-King Peppy

* * *

 **(Suggested by guest reviewer) These are just for jokes but I do kinda agree with this one. I'm just saying if I were a parent, I would not let my daughter get married until she's at least 25. Sorry for the wait everyone. Next up Cooper, suggested by TAPDANCING GIRAF. For a certain reviewer, I think you should defiantly get an account and write a Creek redemption story.**

 **Until next time flowers! :D**


	5. Cooper

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

I am happy all the time. Although it doesn't mean I have no common sense and I am not a worthless follower of Poppy's. If I have a problem on her her behavior I would say something. (Not that I ever had. Poppy's a really great troll) Plus, Poppy's not the only troll who throws parties around here. I broke the marshmallow record AND I let out cupcakes!

Sincerely,

Cooper


	6. Branch Letter 2

Dear writers of Fanfiction,

I fail to see what's so amusing about me or Poppy dying then coming back. First off, coming back to life is scientifically impossible. Second off, it doesn't matter if I or Poppy is brought back to life WE"RE STILL DEAD. HOW"S THAT SO INTERESTING?!

And don't even get me STARTED on mexCreek. Nasty, nasty, NASTY. Plus, like said earlier, I'm dating Poppy. Also to add that Creek is not my type and I don't like guys like that. Creek, the others and I get along just fine just the way it is.

Sincerely,

Branch

* * *

 **Suggested by Minecraft dude 1. FTR, I kinda like the dying and coming back stories. Sorry this is late everyone! Also, fun tip for everyone: you really shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them. Until next time flowers!**

 **P.S. remember this is just for fun. I rather enjoy reading a little heavy broppy fluff.**

 **Next up, Guy Diamond!**


	7. Guy Diamond

Dear Writers of Fanfiction

I was born with the way I talk. I don't talk like I do intentionally. I am also very uncomfortable wearing clothes. If I'm going somewhere formal, I will wear my special glitter. And stop pairing me with the girls! I don't have a crush on any of them! DJ is kinda pretty though...

Still. We're just friends

Sincerely,

Guy Diamond

* * *

 **Suggested by Atomochi. Sorry for the wait everyone! Reviews are love. Until next time flowers!  
**

 **Next up, DJ Suki!**

 **(Hopefully the next one won't take as long)**


	8. DJ Suki

Dear Writers of Fanfiction

I would like it very much if I was included a little more in your stories. I know I'm not included much in the movie but I'm far from invisible. Who do you think helped Poppy strengthen her already amazing voice? I'm also the villages top music player. My music literally draws trolls in like Poppy is drawn to cupcakes and parties.

Can you pretty please just consider it?

Sincerely,

DJ Suki

P.S. Those who include me, Thank you very much. I will make sure to write you a new song if you ever visit Troll Village

* * *

 **I noticed some of the reviews say things about never not pairing the characters up. I hope those were directed at GD and not me. Again, these stories are just for fun. Just because I write them doesn't mean I agree to them. I for once like pairing the snack pack with each other. Until next time guys.**

 **Next up, everyone.**


	9. Everyone

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

WE ARE TROLLS. CREATURES OF HAPPINESS. WE DO NOT CURSE. Anyone who says such language owes the whole village a BIG apology.

Sincerely,

Everyone

* * *

 **Please review guys! Love ya'll. (Yes I'm aware this is like crazy short  
**


	10. Poppy Letter 2

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

First off, you are all really awesome. Like, you all are such great writers... in your own way.

Second, I would like to point out that it was BRANCH who asked ME out. It's not that hard, he asked me out, I said yes, and now we're official.

But I am not some super crazy, possessive girlfriend. Yeah I like him, but I do not stalk him, try to push things farther, glare at any female trolls who I think "look at him weird" and make them my enemy, openly make out with him, talk about marrying him, or call him pet names, (Unless its to get on his nerves)

I would like you to know that I'm a mature, sensible grown troll. So WHERE THE HAIR DID YOU GET SUCH AN IMPRESSION?!. Like Branch said, we JUST started dating and haven't even kissed yet. (Unless you count in the occasional pecks on the cheeks, and hugs that mean a little more then just friends)

Sincerely,

Queen Poppy

* * *

 **Wow this took forever. This was suggested by Guest reviewer and EpicLovesYoutube! Reviews are great. Next up, Chef! Sorry if you got the notification twice. I did not like the first version so I edited it.  
**


End file.
